Adventure of a lifetime - TWO (DISCONTINUED!)
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: (Don't Read This Cringe please..) When they thought the adventure was over...and when the faces of toys they thought they would never see again..they do. It's the sequel..To Adventure of a lifetime.. Chapters out so far:6 (I don't have anymore inspiration for this..)
1. Guilty of Revenge

**A/N: BECAUSE THIS TOTS NEED A SEQUAL! Anyway, I felt like it..and to also explain the title for the chapter 9. "** _ **Running from a long - lost memory"**_ **This will explain that.**

 **So..I hope you enjoy this one.**

It had been two weeks since it all happened, a friend kidnapped by a enemy, meeting failimar faces, and finding the worst enemy of all.

Some toys had somewhat forgotten bits, some would never forget.

It was nighttime, midnight exactly, in a two-story bedroom not faraway from Bonnie's were the toys of a teenage girl named Hannah Phillp, who were given to her by her older brother. She had fallen asleep less then ten minutes ago, once she was deep asleep, the near-by toybox opened. "Hey where you going?" One toy yelled out quietly to the toy. "I'm leaving." He whispered back running to the window, the toy ran after him. "Your taking me right?" "No way, this owner loves you, she would noticed, she doesn't care about me, so what matters?" "Oh no, your taking m-" "See ya soon." With his last words said, he jumped from the window. "Come back you stupid toy!" The toy landed in a pile of bushes, popping out shaking off the leaves off him. "Just you wait.." He placed his hat on. "I'm coming back for my revenge.." He started to run to find the house where he had last seen him..

 _Things hadn't been the same..never since I was taken from that strawberry bear..why was I so unaware?_ Slinky thought to himself as he stared out at the dark grass infront of him, feeling bad that he had wasted everyone's time to just get him back from the stuffed bear Losto, while it was boring in the bedroom for that time, he would rather the bedroom then be streched, only to be distracted to hear a noise, he turned to see a cowboy stand before him. "Woody, I'm fine." He said quietly at the cowboy who sighed. "Slink it's been nearly been two weeks, you've changed, you've used this excuse alot now whenever your alone, just-" "Woody, I'm perfectly fine, just cause I'm awake at this time doesn't mean something is wrong!" Slink growled angrly at Woody. "Alright, alright, I was checking, that is all." Woody backed up only to hit the bed post. "Hey what's going on?" Jessie said coming out of the box tired. "I heard some noise out here." Woody sharply turned to her. "It's noting important Jess, we'll all talk about it tomorrow." Jessie glared at him, but feeling tired gave up. "Alright, night bro." She went back in the toy box. Woody turned to Slink with a hurt expression. "I'm not mad at you Slink..I just don't want you in a deep depression, that's all." He turned to go back to his position. "Night Slink." "Yeah..night Woody." Slink sadly sighed as he banged his head against the window as hard as he could. _What was I thinking..lashing out at a friend like that.._ He turned to the bedroom to see most toys all sleeping peacefully. _I hope non of them notice that I'm acting sorta strange.._ With a sigh, he turned to see the stars shine before his eyes would close..

 **Here, have it, bye. *Starts to walk off, then comes back.* Alright fine, sorry if it was short, but oh well. I promise the next ones will be longer. Bye for now.**


	2. Mystery Toynapper

**A/N: 2nd chapter now I'll admit, it's not the best, but oh well...enjoy.**

"Hey wake up." A whisper he heard woke up to see a orangeish yellowish sky, Slink, feeling confused, turned to see Dolly standing on a box giving his tail a tug. "What's up?" He muttered quietly feeling annoyed. "Just waking you up before Bonnie got up." Dolly said back quietly to not wake their owner, with a groan, Slinky quietly got off the window still. "Had a good sleep?" Dolly asked getting off the box. "Sorta.." Slink mumbled giving his leather ear a scratch. "Why are you two awake this early?" Dolly and Slink turned to see Woody walking up to them. "I'm normally a early riser." Dolly chuckled to herself. "Dolly woke me up.." Slink mumbled still feeling tired.

"What time is it?" Woody folded his arms curious. The three turned to see a clock, the small hand on the five, the big hand on the three. Woody turned to Dolly surprised. "You wake up that early?" Dolly shruged smiling. "I sleep early." The three toys then heard a noise outside the window, with no second thought, Slink jumped his way to the window still. "Wait Slinky!" Woody yelled out quietly. Slinky took a quick glance across the grass outside the bedroom, noting caught his eye. "What were you thinking?" Slink turned to Woody and Dolly who both climbed up the box, turned to the bed to see Bonnie turn in her sleep. "You could've woken up Bonnie." Woody said. "Can we just all go back to sleep and talk in the morning..I'm not in the mood right now.." Slink mumbled to them, going back to where Bonnie placed him, Woody and Dolly turned to each other. "Whatever he wants." Woody said, Dolly nodded and both went back to their spots.

Once Bonnie woke up, she ate breakfast, pack her bag with extra clothes, said bye to her toys and ran out of the room. Once she was gone, all the toys came to life. "Wow..that was unexpected." Buttercup said standing up. "When is she coming back?" Ones of the peas asked been followed by his siblings. * **I just noticed their names are Peatrice, Peanelope and Peatey..I find it cute. XDD*** "In about four weeks." Buzz said taking off his helmet. "We have the house to ourselfs!" Woody yelled, all the toys cheered. "And I thought our holiday was ruined." Slink muttered as most of the toys ran out of the room to go to the living room. Woody turned to the Slink. "You just wanna stay here?" Slink nodded. "I'll be fine." Woody nodded giving him a thumbsup and ran off to the other toys.

Slink ran back to the window still remembering the noise he heard some hours ago. "I'm just hearing this aren't I?" He turned to his other end, to only hear the clatter of his coil, he chuckled. "I might be going insane..talking to my other end." He laughed. * **Idea inspired by Toy Story 2 Bloopers..I'lladmititscute.*** He stopped to turn back to his other end, sighing. "I feel like your the only one who understands me.." Chuckled, he heard the same noise from before, been curious, he leapt to the window still to check, still noting, pissed off, he opened the window to get a better look. "Hello?" He yelled out..noting came to him. "Hello.." Then he felt something around his neck. "What the..WOOD-" But was pulled outside into the bushes before he could finish.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Slinky yelled out in anger before he flung his paw against the face of his toynapper. * **I suck..** * It let go of Slink's neck to rub it's face, both were silent. Slink took a good glance at his toynapper, it was covered by a cloth, but almost looked like the same size as him, the toynapper groaned quietly. Feeling bad, Slinky apolizige. "Pardon me, but you just scared the life out of me." The toynapper just glanced at Slink, he wasn't able to see it's face, but it was able to see his. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but my boss wanted me to get you." Hearing the voice made Slink thought it was girl, but he could be wrong, not wanting to keep silent, he spoke up.

"Who's your boss...exactly?" Only a sigh was what he got. "Come on, we better get going." It said. "What, I'm NOT dealing with this again!" Slink angrly yelled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not dealing anymore torture." He finally said trying to go back inside the house, only to hear a sad sigh. "I can't just go back, if I don't bring you he's gonna BEAT me!" Hearing it made Slink feel worse, the voice had a tone of sadness in it, letting out a groan, but to only get captured in a bag. "HEY!" He yelled out before the bag was tied. "I can't believe I have to walk here!" "I'm sorry I tried!" "You didn't try hard enough." With a groan, it walked away dragging the bag behind it, letting the other one following slowly but went back. "HEY!" After some minutes, it finally came back out. "Took you long enough." It groaned. "Come on, or our boss is giving us a beating." It started to walk again, letting the other one to follow behind sighing sadly.

 **Here ya go...sorry if it's not awesome or anything, but oh well, whatya gonna do?! Enjoy!** **=D**


	3. UPDATE

I'm so sorry guys..my mind was blank..I promise I'll get it out soon, it may not be worthy, but at least it'll be out.

FORGIVE ME CUPPIES!


	4. The second adventure BEGINS!

***shrugs* IDK anymore..I hope ya'll just enjoy it. =D**

"That was the best scene I've seen in some time." Buttercup talked to Hamm. "Yeah it really was, not the best, but still good." Hamm's comment made Buttercup groan, but he knew about opinions. Next to Buttercup was Jessie, who just sat bored throughout the movie, she didn't mind it, she didn't like it as much as she thought, with a groan, she jumped off the couch and went her way to the bedroom. "Mind if I join?" She turned to see Buzz coming up towards her. "Sure thing space ranger!" She cheered. Both walked towards the bedroom scanning around silent. "Hey.." Buzz started getting Jessie attention. "Why didn't you wanna watch the movie?" Jessie shurgged. "I wasn't enjoying it as much as I thought." Buzz chuckled. "Hey look." Jessie ran towards the green table. "What's over there?" Buzz yelled out to her as he ran after her. "This." Jessie hold up a piece of note that had writing on it. "Let's read it." Both started to read the letter.

"I can't see!" Peatey *AKA, one of the peas* yelled out. "Sorry." Dolly said moving of the aliens out of the way. "Give me my baby!" Mrs Potato Head yelled grabbing her alien back. "Look calm down honey." Mr Potato Head said annoyed. "Dolly's just moving the alien out of the way." "Alright, calm down!" Woody yelled out till they all heard Buzz and Jessie screaming down the hallway.

"GUYS!" Woody jumped of the couch and grabbed Jessie's shoulders. "What happened?" Jessie took deep breaths and shoved the note in Woody's face. "Note..from..some toy." Woody moved the note off his face and glared at her. "Just read it!" Jessie yelled at Woody. "Alright." Woody stared at the letter reading it to himself. "What's the letter about?" Mr Picklepants said pausing the movie. Woody stared at the note shocked. "I should'ave warned you a little more.." Jessie said backing up from Woody. "What does it say?!" Rex screamed taking the note off Woody's hands. "HEY!" Woody groaned, Rex screamed as he threw the note, and it landed in Mr Potato Head hands, he took a good glanced at the note, with a groan, he threw the note away. "Is this gonna be some common thing now?!" Woody glared at Mr Potato Head and picked up the note. "Look, the note..whatever it is..sorry is written on it.." "So it did it on purpose?!" Rex squealed. "Calm down.." Dolly said jumping off the couch."We have to get him back." Woody demanded. "Same toys who joined will come along for the adventure!" "Hey Woody.." He turned to Dolly who smiled awkwardly. "I kinda wanna join on the adventure." Most toys stared at her blankly, Woody smiled. "Sure." She smiled. "Well guys.." Buzz started. "Let's ready!" Most the toys ran *or rolled.* to the bedroom. Woody took a good glance at the letter, with a sigh, he folded it up and placed it under his hat and ran after the other toys.

Once all were ready, they went to the bathroom. "You know when you'll come back?" Peanelope asked Woody as her brothers rolled up beside her, Woody grinned nicely at them. "We will be back before Bonnie, that's a promise." He promised, he grabbed hold of the pipe to go down as the others followed. "Now were gonna walk?" Mr Picklepants groaned. "I guessing we are." Trixie said annoyed. "We'll find a wagon." Woody said, all the toys ran into the nearby bushes ready for the adventure.

 **Yeah I'm the fudging worst ever...oh well..**

 **Hope you enjoyed..**


	5. Familiar and Unfamiliar faces

**Now that Woody and the gang are over with, let's go back to Slink...that makes no sense...oh well.**

 **Sorry if this one is too long, but I got so many ideas for this chapter. XDD *or to explain ...stuff...oh well..sorry if it's long.***

 **ENJOY!**

After walking for what felt like five days * **RL: five hours*** , both toys stopped. "get out." One of them said dragging the bag against the ground. "You closed the opening.." Slink muttered from inside the bag. "Sure.." The toy replied sarcastically, and removed it's hand from the opening. "Now get out!" Slinky, not thinking of his actions, ran out of the bag as he sharply turned the other way. "HEY COME BACK!" The toy figure ran to him, and grabbed him by the tail. "You think you could get away easily like that?!" It dragged him back to the building, and grabbed him by the ear. "I should've let you out inside the house!" Slink groaned, as his toynapper let go of his ear, and tied a rope on his loop under his green collar. "Mind telling me who you are, your voice reminds me of someone.." "When we get inside!" He turned to the other toynapper who placed the bag on top of itself, and the three went into the bushes.

One they were ten feet away from the wall, one of the toys removed the cloth dropped it on top of Slink without warning him, he shook the cloth off of him. "What was that-" He glanced at the figure, it was a warrior doll that glared down at him. She had long brownette hair ponytailed with reached down to her back, she had blueish brownish eyes and seemed taller then Jessie. She wore a hoodie red and black dress with a belt, with long black sleeves and had strapped on shoulder pads and knee pads, had long white tights with long black and brown boots with a purple shiny gem necklace that seemed out of place. Slink gulped. "Remember me?" She said flicking her hair around. He turned to the other toy hoping for an answer, then he turned back to the doll. "Meghan?" The few seconds of slience made Slink feel uncomfortable, then she sighed rubbing her hand against his head. "Thought you forgot pup, you'll know who the other one is later." All continued to walk till they came across the window.

"Now help." Meghan pointed to the top of the window. Slink stared up the window. "How did you get out then?" He turned to her raising his eyebrows confused. She pointed to the nearby pipe. "But I can't get back up, so help." With a groan, he backed up, ran and jumped to the ledge of the window grabbing hold of a curtain as Meghan grabbed hold of his tail and the nearby water pipe. "Come here." She swinged to the other toy and grabbed hold of it's cloth. Both were sent up to inside the room. "I'm never going on an adventure like that again." She wiped the dirt off her clothes. "Say, do you think you can take off the cloth now?" Slink asked the other toy as nicely as he could. "I'm sorta curious." With a sigh, the toy removed the cloth of it's face, Slink just gazed, the toy had some straches, and it's left ear looked like it was burn't. "it's weird I know." She chuckled playing around with her left ear. "It's fine." Slink smiled nervously as both laughed. "Come on you two."Both turned to Meghan who jumped onto the bed.

"Captiain, we got him." She chuckled as she grabbed the hat off the toy and removed it. "Hey you!" Slink stared blankly at the toy who got his hat back. Both turned to Slink. "Long no see partner.." He got off the bed and went on top of the counter. "How were things?" "Great..." Slink backed up to only knock over the pencil holder. "Just dandy." "You remember Wozzy, right?" Meghan came by playing with his hat as the sheriff sighed, Slink nodded slowly. "Of course I do...did he change his name or something?" Both toys glanced down at the slinky dog who smiled nervously. "Yes I did..glad you notice." Wozz said sarcastically back. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know why your here.." Slink turned to the other toy who turned away, he turned back to the tall cowboy. "I guess..." Mumbling those words, Wozz folded his arms glaring at him. "You..guess?" With a nod, he grabbed a hold of the leach. "You know EXACTLY, why your here.." Wozz growled, Slinky quietly sighing. "I do.." "You better, now, Meghan, you and that toy better buzz off." Meghan said walking to the other toy. "Come on Ava, we gotta go." Slink turned to the cloth covered toy who smiled shyly before going with Meghan off the bed.

"Alright, now it's just you and me springy dog." Going to the bed, Slink stared blankly at him. "Y..yeah..great.." He followed behind slowly. "How were you given to this owner?" Slink mumbled to the cowboy who turned sharply at him. "It's a long story, knowing you, you wouldn't listen." "I would." Slink said sitting infront of the sheriff who laid down on the bed. "Whatever, look, I know you already miss her, but you already got your new owner." Slinky raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's "her"?" "Don't play dumb, you know exactly who I mean." Slink shook his head, Wozz sighed. "I mean't Cassie our old owner before you were given to a different owner because she thought you were...controlled." Slink felt everything around him go dark. "I...I almost forgot about that.." He murmured quietly backing up slowly. "Yeah, exactly, I was also given away, and all the toys treated me terrible, and I wouldn't have to suffer through it if it weren't for you." Slink stared at him terrified. "H..how did you find Meghan again..?" "She was given to this owner, I was lucky to be given to this owner, she's out on a summer trip." The sheriff sighed placing the hat in front of his face. "Now go buzz off." "But-" "I SAID BUZZ OFF!" Yelling in anger, Slink ran off the bed leaving Wozz groaning in anger. "You better get rid of that habit or else.." He went to sleep laying down the bed.

* **This will just introduce the other toy that I haven't fully introduced yet** *

 _This will be one long week.._ Slink sighed. "Mind if I show you around the room?" He looked up to see one of the toys he met only some time ago. "So, your name's Ava?" She chuckled nervously. "Yeah pretty much, she named me after one of her best friends." Slink gave her a small smile. "That's nice.." Slink noticed that she was still wearing the cloth. "Your gonna wear that?" She turned to see she still had it. "My bad..I sorta feel more comfortable wearing it, but you want me to, then fine." Grabbing the top of her cloth, she took it off completely, Slink just watched from a distance, now seeing the whole thing, it looked like him, but only one difference. "Your..Slink isn't metal?" She turned and chuckled. "It's not metal, the black string in the middle of the slink is the stretchy bit, I'm not exactly sure if inside the slink cloth is a metal.." She shrugged placing the cloth back on. "Do I have to placed in some cage or.." She turned to Slink confused. "You can roam around the room, just not outside the room, or else Wozz will lose it. Slink groaned sadly remembering, he looked at her. "What happen to your left ear?" Ava, who was playing with her ear, stopped and stared blankly at him, then laughing. "L..let's not make this moment any more worst, let's go." She began to walk off, but turned back to Slink. "Come on, we'll try and have some fun okay? " She asked sweetly, He nodded following behind her.

 **Holy grand finally, I wanted to write this before I went off to bed. How many words are in this? *Goes to check.* REALLY?! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LONG STUPID CHAPTER! *I need more self-confidence.***


	6. Go adventuring without a plan

**WOOLOO! XDDD I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Here are some lame reasons why this is SO late:**

 **1\. School work**

 **2\. I fely sick..**

 **3.** _ **My mind was blank**_

"How much walking do we need?" Mr Potato Head mumbled. "Come on, you agreed to come along on this journey." Woody groaned annoyed. "Look, pick up truck!" Rex yelled out to only get some annoyed looks. "Sorry." "At least we don't have to walk." Mr Picklepants grunted. "Let's hurry." All ran towards the pickup truck, helping each other to get inside of the truck, what none of them knew was that the truck was ready to go. Once Woody placed the last alien in and was about to get in, the vechle moved without warning. "Woody!" Jessie yelled as he grabbed hold of a nameplate. "I'm fine." Woody said going to the others with Buzz and Dolly's help and the adventure began. "Alright, so we have to stop at 5193 View Street." Woody started looking at the map. "Let's hope this truck will go there." Buzz said getting comfortable between the tires that were lying around. "I'm sure it will." Jessie replied standing near Buzz.

All were silent while Woody kept a eye out for the street. "Do we even know what the house looks like-" asked Trixie. "The map didn't show." Everyone turned to each other. "In luck?" Mr Picklepants shurgging. "Only choice." Dolly replied sitting next to Buttercup and Hamm. "So, once were at the street, we gonna have to find the house ourselves?" "Exactly." Most of the toys just groaned knowing they had to be lucky and find the house. "How exactly are we gonna be lucky?" "Try to find stuff that can help us." Woody said to Hamm who groaned at the idea. "Are we all gonna jump out once we are at the street?" Rex yelled out from the far end of the truck. "yes.." Woody mumbled to Rex keeping an eye out. "Plan settled then." Buzz said getting relaxed in the tires.

After some minutes of silence, the truck came to a sudden hault. "No don't stop here." Woody said as he saw the driver leave the truck. "Let's go." Buzz said. All of the toys made it out of the truck safe and sound and began to walk on feet again. "How far are we now?" Jessie asked jumping on the back of Woody. "About.." Woody checked the map that he had kept under his hat. "The pick-up truck we were in just went...four blocks away from the house?" Everyone just shrugged it off knowing it was better than walking. "We now have to run to the street." Woody suggested. "Better then noting.." Dolly said back. All began to ran to find the street. Wondering down the street, Woody stared at the note and map as Buzz kept his eyes on the right side of the street and Jessie kept her eyes on the left side of the street, as the others walked behind them. "Alright, now are you sure you're able to find the house?" Mr. Pricklepants asked. "Trust us Pricklepants." Jessie gave him a thumbs up. "We'll find it!" Pricklepants sighed annoyed. After minutes, "Guys...is anyone keeping track of the mailbox number?" Woody asked, all tried to remember, but shrugged, Woody groaned facepalming. "The mailbox number would've really helped." "What's the mailbox number?" Trixie asked, Woody turned to the note. "Seventy six." All turned to the left to see what the house next to them have. "Their mailbox number is fourteen." Hamm said. All groaned. "Let's continue." Woody ordered as he was followed by the others. All kept their eyes out for the house that had a mailbox that read _76_ on it. After hours of walking, the sun began to set. "Jeez Woody, should we take a break now?" Buttercup talked. Woody groaned folding up the note and map and placed in his hat. "I guess it won't hurt." He muttered. "But where are we gonna go?" Jessie beamed unhappily rubbing up Bullseye, Woody turned round in circles. "Over there!" He yelled quietly. All went to an empty wagon. "Is this the best we can do?" Mr Potato Head bawled. "Only choice." Dolly muttered. "Well, someone's gonna keep an eye out. "Don't worry, I got it!" Buzz said proudly as he glowed in the dark, Jessie came up to snuggle with him. "Good Luck Buzz." She muttered. Buzz felt like a burning frying pan, Woody just chuckled.

 _ **I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'M SORRY!**_ **Then again, no one really cared…oh well. =3 I'M SORRY!**


	7. Secret Memories Yet Told

**IDK anymore...bye.**

It was nighttime, the outside was dark, and the two slink toys were playing a game with each other. "Come on..." Ava, shaking a dice, let it roll. "Woo!" Ava quietly yelled moving her piece to the finish. "That was fun well it last wasn't it...Slink?" She turned up to him, he looked up back at her, and she sighed. "I'm just trying to give you some company." "Look, I'm sorry, I just got a really bad memory..." Slink groaned moving the pieces back into the box. "I'm sorry..." "I understand, its fine." "Hey!" Both turned to the bed to see the sheriff, Wozz, who growled angrily at them. "What did I say to you guys three minutes ago," He started angrily. "GET BACK TO YOUR SPOTS!" Slink was about to say something, but Ava yelled out, "Sure thing Wozz!" She chuckled nervously as Wozz groaned. "Just get to bed." He moved back to his spot in the bed. "Where do I sleep?" Slink yelled out to Wozz, he turned to the dog raising his eyebrow as Ava whistled turning away. "Did you forget, I said next to the post, tie the leach to one of the poles on the bed, Ava, go and help him, too lazy as a captain…" Wozz groaned going back to lie down. "Where would you sleep?" Ava turned to Slink after pushing the board game back under the drawer. "Wozz didn't tell me exactly." She said half-facing him. "Come on." Both walked their way to the bed pole. "Let's get you tied." Ava grabbed the end of the leach and began to tie it around the bed post, Slinky groaned looking around the room. "Spending the night on the ground eh?" Both turn up Meghan who slid down the bed post towards them. "Not now-" Ava groaned finishing tying the rope around the post. "I an't in the mood." "Just trying to lighten up the room-" Meghan folded her arms annoyed. "Wozz just kicked me off the bed, now I have to sleep in the closet." She sighed starting to walk off. "Night!" Ava yelled out to her before she made her way to the closet. "Yeah, night." Meghan yelled out back before going inside the closet closing the door. "Light's off for me Slink..." Ava turned to Slink getting comfortable under the bed near the post. "Your just gonna sleep here?" "I'm not exactly sure where I'm sleeping tonight, so I'm just sleeping here...night." Slinky stared at the female slink who had fallen asleep. "Night..." Mumbling his last word, groaned knowing he was all alone for the night, wanting to explore the place, but knowing he couldn't, he would rather what he was going through now then been placed in a room alone inside a cage.

"Not asleep yet?" The words he just heard startled him, he looked towards the bed post to see the cowboy, Wozz standing there annoyed. "I thought you were sleeping." Slinky started able to see Wozz stand before him. "I was, till I heard the clatter of your coil, should get that thing quiet." The dog just blinked at the cowboy, staring down to his other end to once again hear the slight clatter of the coil, turned back to Wozz. "How exactly, not move at all?" "For the moment, yes, now be quiet and get some shut eye, captains orders." Wozz said sharply walking off leaving Slinky to his own thoughts. "What happened?" He turned to Ava who had woken up from his conversation with the cowboy. "Nothing...nothing bad." "Oh alright..." Giving off a smile, went back to sleep. Slink just went to sleep.

The next morning, Slink was woken up startled after a blanket fell on top of him. "What the…" He turned round to see Meghan chuckling twirling round her necklace. He pouted unamused. "Hey I'm sorry for having fun." She said sarcastically before leaving him. "Wake up Avster!" She walked off annoyed. Slink turned to the toy who was sleeping peacefully, knowing Wozz, he had to wake her up, shaking her carefully, she woke up slowly, and she turned to Slink and smiled. "Oh…Morning Slinky!" She brightly said before racing off. Slink followed slowly. Ava grabbed her cloth and placed it around her. "You feel more comfortable?" Slink asked awkwardly and nicely, Ava turned to him. "Yeah…" She smiled innocently. "Come on, let's try have some fun before Wozz wake's up.." She muttered quietly racing off, Slink followed, but remember his coils would clatter, so he went more slowly. "By the way.." He turned to Ava. "What happened between you and Wozz to make you guys..." She stayed silent thinking, Slink groaned. "It's a long story.." "Oh?" Ava turned to the toy dog who had a dejected thoughtful look. "We've got all the time.." She said with a sympathetic look, Slink blinked for a few mere seconds, "Well.." "COME BACK HERE!" Both turned to the bed to see Wozz chasing Meghan who had his hat. "Come on cowboy, your stronger then this." She waved it around till Wozz jumped ontop of Meghan taking the hat back, "Don't think about doing it again warrior." He walked off as Meghan sat up laughing. "You wish.." She muttered, Wozz he jumped from the bed. "Alright, you two are coming with me, Meghan's got the guide." He muttered annoyed walking out of the room. "Jeez.." Ava groaned feeling down. "Can't we roam the house, he didn't even spend two days here yet!" She walked behind Wozz, Slink turned to Meghan who got up, she turned back to him annoyed. "And what are you staring at?!" "H-huh? Oh, sorry, I'm just curious-" "About..?" She asked sitting on the table, Slink stared at her. "Uhh, I was just thinking...you and Wozz..are you both-" "Hm? No, were not seeing each other." She muttered to Slink. "Now go follow Wozz before he- "SLINK, WHERE IN THE JEEPERS PEEPERS ARE YOU!?" Wozz was heard screaming angerly. Slink groaned, waving bye and run after Wozz, Meghan groaned sitting infront of the window, making patterns with her hands.

 **Here ya'll go, BYE!**


End file.
